Obrigação de Natal
by Shakinha
Summary: UA - Arthur e Francine só passavam o Natal juntos por causa dos filhos. Será que não sentiam nenhuma falta um do outro?


Fic escrita para o Projeto Não Temos Nome do fórum multifandom Ledo Engano.

Fase 2 – Tarefa 10: Escreva uma fic de data comemorativa com dois personagens que se odeiam tendo que passar a data juntos.

**Obrigação de Natal**

Arthur suspirou, olhando o relógio. Já estava na hora da ceia e nada de Francine sair da cozinha. O inglês amaldiçoava mentalmente o momento em que fizera um acordo com a ex esposa de passar os Natais juntos para que as crianças tivessem contato uma com a outra nessa data. Ah, as crianças. Era somente por causa deles que Arthur ainda mantinha contato com a francesa. Alfred, oito anos, era o mais agitado e empolgado com o Natal. Vestia suéteres com cores e desenhos que representavam a data e não parava de falar na cabeça do irmão mais novo sobre os presentes que ganhariam do Papai Noel. Matthew, seis anos, apenas escutava o irmão mais velho e imaginava quais brinquedos ganharia naquele ano. A viagem dos garotos pela imaginação foi interrompida pela mãe, que saíra da cozinha e terminava de colocar a mesa da ceia enquanto os chamava. Os dois atenderam prontamente, para a profunda irritação de Arthur, que custava a fazer com que Alfred obedecesse a uma ordem sua. Depois do jantar, Francine e Arthur colocaram os garotos para dormir, garantindo que teriam presentes debaixo da árvore da sala no dia seguinte pela manhã. Já com os filhos adormecidos, os dois adultos puderam se sentar confortavelmente no sofá da sala e abrir uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Então... – Começou Arthur. – Seu novo marido não vai encrencar de você continuar passando os Natais comigo?

\- Nada. – Disse Francine, bebendo um gole da taça em sua mão. – Ivan prefere passar o Natal com a família dele. Temos um trato quanto a isto.

O inglês assentiu com um movimento de cabeça enquanto observava a mulher com atenção. Francine Bonnefoy era uma atriz de teatro extremamente talentosa que fazia inúmeras apresentações pela Europa. Ela diminuíra o ritmo de trabalho depois que se casara com Arthur e tivera os dois filhos, mas o teatro era sua vida. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguiram manter o casamento. Isso e o fato de que ela podia ser insuportável quando queria, na opinião do inglês.

De seu lado, a francesa observava o ex marido minuciosamente. Arthur Kirkland podia ser um pouco mais novo do que ela, mas tinha a alma de um velho. Era professor substituto de literatura em Oxford e se apaixonara por Francine depois de ver uma de suas apresentações por quatro vezes seguidas. Talvez a francesa tivesse se apaixonado pelo punk que conhecera após aquele espetáculo, mas aquela era só uma parte da alma de Arthur, uma alma de um ancião que não era suficiente para satisfazer o espírito jovem de Francine.

O casamento dos dois nunca fora um mar de rosas, viviam brigando por qualquer coisa, exceto quando estavam na cama. Em uma coisa concordavam: o sexo com o outro era incrível. Durou até Matthew completar o primeiro ano de vida, então ela voltou para a França com o filho mais novo, deixando Alfred com o pai, depois de muita discussão. Para que os irmãos não perdessem contato, passavam datas especiais como aniversários, Páscoa, e Natal sempre juntos. Não era muito difícil, custava apenas duas passagens no EuroStar. O difícil era o casal não discutir na frente dos garotos, o que eles, incrivelmente, conseguiam com sucesso. Arthur não se casara de novo, mas entrara em inúmeros relacionamentos que a francesa não fazia questão de saber. O último e, por sinal, mais duradouro, era um alemão nove anos mais velho do que ele. Ainda estavam juntos, mas Hadrian Strauss sabia que o Natal era uma data que Arthur gostava de compartilhar com os filhos. Talvez um dia ele o apresentasse aos garotos, mas ainda precisava de coragem da parte dos dois para isso. Francine, por sua vez, se casara no ano anterior com Ivan Braginski, o herdeiro do hotel cinco estrelas onde costumava se hospedar quando viajava à Moscou. Ele não fizera objeções a se mudar para Paris ou aos filhos dela, mas ainda precisava de mais tempo para se acostumar com as crianças. Matthew era um anjinho compreensivo, mas Alfred ainda não estava aceitando muito bem a ideia de sua mãe ter um novo marido.

\- Então... – Dessa vez ela quebrou o silêncio. – Ainda está com aquele alemão?

\- Sim, eu estou. – Arthur resmungou.

\- Sempre achei que ele fosse muito para você, mas... – Ela deu de ombros. – Se vocês se gostam, não se pode fazer nada.

O inglês bufou enquanto enchia as taças de vinho novamente.

\- E como é que aquele russo ainda está te aturando?

A francesa riu alto.

\- Ivan não me atura, meu querido, ele realmente me ama. Não é só uma paixonite de jovens, não... Com Ivan eu finalmente posso ter um marido de verdade.

Arthur se controlou para não jogar vinho na cara dela. Então ela o esnobava, depois de todos aqueles anos juntos? Quer dizer, foram só dois anos, mas ainda assim.

\- E, por acaso, ele é melhor na cama do que eu?

Ela parou para pensar.

\- Olha, Arthur, não dá para comparar, vocês são muito diferentes. Mas eu tenho certeza de que nenhum homem consegue gemer mais alto que você.

O inglês ficou vermelho. E daí se ele fazia um pouco mais de barulho? O importante era que ela ficasse satisfeita, não?

\- Você não reclamava. – Ele provocou. – Aliás, até que gostava, pelo que me lembro.

Para a surpresa dele, ela se aproximou mais no sofá, diminuindo consideravelmente a distância entre eles.

\- _Oui_... Eu gostava. Por que não recordamos os velhos tempos? – Ela passou a mão de modo provocante no peito de Arthur, abrindo alguns botões de sua camisa.

\- Francine... Os meninos...

\- Estão dormindo como anjinhos. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de colar seus lábios nos dele.

Arthur se levantou, puxando Francine pela mão e a levando para o quarto, as peças de roupa ficando pelo caminho enquanto trocavam beijos ardentes. A francesa se surpreendeu ao ver que não estavam no quarto do inglês, mas no pequeno quarto que ele costumava tocar guitarra.

\- Isolamento acústico. – Ele disse, antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Ela riu alto, pronta para aproveitar mais uma vez o que julgava ser um dos poucos talentos de seu ex marido.

No dia seguinte, Alfred e Matthew saíram do quarto e correram até a sala logo que viram que o sol já estava no céu. Gritaram de alegria ao ver vários presentes ao pé da árvore de Natal e foram rapidamente destruir os embrulhos. Arthur e Francine tomavam café da manhã tranquilamente, observando os filhos.

\- Mama, papa, olhem! – Matthew chamou. – Eu ganhei patins de gelo!

A francesa olhou feio para o inglês do outro lado da mesa, mas ele deu de ombros.

\- O sonho dele é aprender a patinar e, convenhamos, ele já tem idade suficiente para começar.

Logo o próprio Arthur se engasgou com os scones quando ouviu Alfred gritar empolgado:

\- Uau, _dude_! Um uniforme do Capitão América! Cara, o Papai Noel é demais!

A atriz apenas sorriu triunfante, diante do olhar cortante que recebera do professor, como se o desafiasse a enfrentá-la. Felizmente eram poucas as datas no ano em que tinham que passar juntos.

xXxXx

**N/A:** Menção a Russia/France e Germania/England em homenagem às minhas amigas lindas que me apresentaram e me fizeram curtir esses ships. Beijos para vcs, gatas.


End file.
